Te revoir
by Yon
Summary: Un nouveau Généralissime, ancien Colonel qui a enfin reussi a prendre du grade mais qui n'en a plus rien a faire ... si vous voulez savoir pourquoi ... venez voir ... merci.


**Alors voici une des fics que j'ai écrite en vacances il y a longtemps ... soyez indulgents, il faisait chaud ! Et surtout pas de commentaire sur le fait que ça fait deux fois que je fais mourir une certaine personne ! Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas ! **

**Bonne lecture a tous ! Et n'oubliez pas les reviews a gauche en sortant ! Merci.**

* * *

**Va, on se reverra**.

Le Généralissime se réveilla en sueur au milieu de son lit. Ses draps lui collaient à la peau et pourtant, dehors, l'hiver était rude. Il avait neigé toute la journée et ça continuait encore.

Il sortit précipitamment de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, il se jeta alors sur le robinet et s'aspergea la figure. Au dessus de sa tête le néon renvoyait une lumière glauque et en se regardant dans le miroir, le colonel vit le visage d'un homme fatigué, ses yeux étaient veiner de rouge, ses traits tirés et son teint était verdâtre. On aurait dit qu'il était malade.

Mais il y avait une autre raison a cela, la seule raison c'était que la veille avait eu lieu le premier anniversaire de la commémoration de la fin de la Grande Guerre, cette guerre qui avait eue lieu après une bavure commise par l'armée.

Mais peu lui importait que cette guerre, est eue lieu, ce qui lui faisait le plus mal, c'est les hommes qu'il avait perdus dans cette bataille. Il avait été obligé de prendre le commandement de l'armée pour se battre contre les mouvements de résistance. Et ils avaient gagné.

Oui, l'armée avait vaincue, mais pas lui, il avait tout perdu ce jour-là. Il avait perdu sa seule joie, sa raison de vivre et a chaque fois qu'il y repensait des larmes lui montait aux yeux et la tension était trop forte pour qu'il puisse les retentirent.

Depuis la guerre, personne ne lui faisait aucune réflexion. Il était Généralissime maintenant et la base avait l'air, comme en hibernation. La moitié du corps de l'armée était tombée et le moral était au plus bas.

Le Généralissime se recoucha, fixant le plafond blanc et malgré sa tristesse et son désespoir se mit à fredonner ...

_Je m'en rappelle comme d'hier_

_De toi et moi avant la guerre_

_Nous étions jeunes et sans soucis_

_Et on se prenait pour acquis_

_A l'époque tu m'intimidais_

_D'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais avoué_

_Ma petite flamme secrète pour toi_

_Mais j'en fais quoi si tu n'es plus là_

Il finit par sombrer dans le sommeil, ses dernières paroles prononcées du bout des lèvres.

o0o0o0o0o

-Mon colonel, nous avons besoin de vous dans le quartier ouest !

-J'arrive !

Le colonel claqua des doigts et les trois hommes qui lui faisaient face s'enflammèrent d'un seul coup.

Quand il arriva vers le quartier ouest, il eu un choc, ce quartier était d'habitude si gai et si animé …

-Colonel !

Le Colonel se retourna, elle était là, couverte de sueur de poussière, de sueur et de sang, son uniforme déchiré, plusieurs blessures couvrant ses bras et son visage, ses cheveux blonds toujours attachés en une queue de cheval dans son dos. Elle tenait encore son arme à la main.

-Lieutenant, vous n'avez rien ?

-Non, mon Colonel. Mais j'ai repéré un groupe de rebelles du coté des immeubles, là-bas et je suis seule …

-Allons-y !

Ils s'avancèrent dans les décombres et doucement s'approchèrent des immeubles.

Ils étaient cinq bien armés, deux d'entre eux furent brûler vifs, deux autres tombèrent d'une balle dans le cœur. Le cinquième fut mis a terre par le Lieutenant.

-Ne me tuez pas je vous en prie ! supplia t-il.

-Attendez Lieutenant, nous allons d'abord écouter ce qu'il a à nous dire !

Le Lieutenant appuya son arme sur la tempe de l'homme mais d'un geste rapide, il se dégagea et lui vola son arme. Il s'enfuit après avoir tirer. Cela avait duré moins de dix secondes.

o0o0o0o0o

Comme tous les matins, le Généralissime s'assit derrière son bureau et poussa un grognement en voyant la pile de dossiers qu'il avait à traiter.

Il prit son walkman, personne n'était la aujourd'hui, et mis la musique a fond.

_Ce qui est difficile avec ce genre de rêve_

_Qui avant de commencer, déjà s'achève_

_C'est la mémoire qui m'empêche de vivre_

_Dont souvent je me sers afin de survivre_

_Maintenant que j'y pense_

_J'aurais du te dire_

_Tout ce que j'ai penser alors_

_Que je ne peux qu'écrire_

_C'est un peu tard_

_Du moins dans cette vie_

_En attendant la notre, je te crie_

_Va, va, un jour on se reverra_

_Quelque part a l'au delà_

_Je nous le jure, on se reverra_

_Va, va, un jour, on se verra, va_

_Quelque part a l'au delà_

_L'amour reprendra_

_Je nous le jure on se reverra_

_Je passe ma vie a te cherch…_

Et merde ! Encore ces foutues piles !

Le généralissime posa le baladeur sur son bureau et sortit. Ses pas le portèrent malgré lui vers le cimetière militaire. Il s'était agrandi depuis la dernière guerre, et il ressemblait à un champ. Un champ de croix blanches.

Lugubre.

Le Généralissime acheta un bouquet de fleur et s'enfonça dans le cimetière. Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux, ils marcha entre les allées et bizarrement, commença à fredonner sa chanson favorite.

Les rares passants qui le croisaient posaient un regard noir sur lui : chanter dans un cimetière ! Ça ne se fait pas !

_Je passe ma vie à te chercher_

_Je pense souvent t'avoir trouver_

_Mais elles ne sont jamais toi_

_Elles sont tout ce dont je rêve, sauf toi_

_Un an après j'ai fini mon deuil_

_Des fois la nuit, je jette un coup d'œil_

_Sur ma vie si tu étais resté_

_Mais pas longtemps, je t'ai trop pleuré_

_Je sais qu'il faudrait que je te laisse partir_

_Mais je ne trouve de force que dans ton sourire_

_Tu vois c'est la mémoire qui m'empêche de vivre_

_Dont souvent je me sers afin de survivre_

_Maintenant que j'y pense_

_J'aurais du te dire_

_Tout ce que j'ai penser alors_

_Que je ne peux qu'écrire_

_C'est un peu tard_

_Du moins dans cette vie_

_En attendant la notre, je te crie_

_Va, va un jour on se reverra, va …_

Il était arrivé devant la tombe, il se mit a genoux et posa les fleurs, doucement. Sa vue était brouillée par les larmes, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de voir la gravure sur la pierre tombale.

_Tu était peut être celle qui allait faire _

_De moi, l'homme que je ne suis pas_

_Ca fait mal de savoir qu'un jour, j'aurai_

_Peut être pu renaître avec toi_

_Me refaire à travers toi_

_Ca me tue de vivre dans le passé et le regret_

_Mais je le fais malgré moi …_

Le Généralissime Roy Mustang se releva et partit en direction de la sortie. Sans un regard pour la tombe sur laquelle il venait de pleurer. Encore une fois.

Le généralissime sait qu'il ne pourra jamais se pardonner de ne pas avoir pu protéger la seule femme qu'il aimait et avec qui il aurait pu construire … un "nous".

Déjà, les flocons de neiges commencèrent à tomber, recouvrant peu à peu la tombe du Lieutenant Hawkeye, mort dans l'exercice de ses fonctions.


End file.
